Diagnostic imaging, and in particular, medical imaging may use different imaging modalities to scan a patient or region of interest. For example, to perform an echography, a probe or transducer is placed in contact with a patient's skin. Different probe geometries can be used during an examination to optimize acquisition of images. However, using known ultrasound examination systems, a sonographer must perform additional actions to change a probe during or between patient examinations to use different probe geometries. The time and effort required to change probes can cause physical stress for the sonographer or patient and affect the duration of a patient exam. To reduce these issues, additional connectors could be provided for each of the probes having different geometries. However, providing additional connectors increases the size and portability of the probes, which in many applications is undesirable.